Letters & Licks
by Acherona
Summary: Set in the same universe as Cake & Kisses. Naruto is about the make the worst mistake of his life and Sasuke needs to rescue him…But how do you save the unwilling? Merry X-mas!


**Disclaimer** – I do not own Naruto or any of the characters there from; also I do not make any money off of these writings.

**Warning** - Boys loving boys…in the carnal sense of the word and an overdose of fluff. Run if you're not a fan of sugary sweetness.

**Beta'd** – Sadly this is unbeta'd and so I hope that you can overlook the mistakes that I'm sure are there.

**AN** - _This is for Gwyllion because she's wonderful and amazing and never fails to inspire us all with her glorious art! _

_This little sugarbomb is set in the same universe as Cake & Kisses …it seems as if I wasn't done with my chibis yet. I hope you like it and an early Merry Christmas!_

**Letters & Licks.**

It was the last day before Christmas break and the classroom was filled with sounds of cutting, pasting, the scratching of crayon against paper and excited whispers. As it was so close to Christmas the children of Konoha preschool were busy writing their letters to Santa. Kurenai walked among the kids with a small smile on her lips, admiring their creativity. Every letter was different and everyone was truly heartfelt. Kurenai loved teaching her seven year olds, they still had their innocence intact and it was a joy to teach them…Err most of the time, they could be pests from Hell too but right now as they were crafting their letter to Santa they looked like angels…Moments like these were what made everything worth it.

Everyone was working on their letters except for one black haired little boy who sat at a corner table and stared out the window with a slight pout on his pink lips. Kurenai kneeled at the low table until she was eye to eye with the little boy.

"Come on Sasuke-kun; try to get into the spirit of Christmas. I'm sure Santa would love to get a letter from you."

Large dark eyes widened for a second before narrowing in determination and the boy shook his head stubbornly and crossed his chubby arms at his chest.

Kurenai gave a small sigh but gave up and got up from her kneeling position, it hadn't taken her long to learn of the Uchiha stubbornness, she had learned the i_hard_/i way when she'd tried to place Sasuke and Naruto in different ends of the classroom. The memory of the tantrum both boys had thrown then still made shivers go down her back and her head ache, for a moment she almost missed the good old days when Sasuke had stalked Naruto from a distance and Naruto had clocked him if he came to close.

Kurenai gave one last pleading look at Sasuke but at his stubborn headshake she moved on to see how the other children were doing.

When the teacher left Sasuke's expression changed from Uchiha to worried in the blink of an eye and he looked over at the laughing and sparkling blond who was writing a big neon-pink card to Santa filled with sparkles, Christmas trees and glittery crooked reindeer. The card was loud, brash and impossible to ignore, just as its creator. That was what had Sasuke worried. He had tried to talk some sense into Naruto but the blond had just looked at him with wide blue eyes and a trebling bottom lip. That look always made Sasuke fold and do anything Naruto wanted. It had taken so long to gain his angels friendship and he wouldn't risk it for anything….But he still needed to save Naruto.

Itachi had told him all about the poser known as Santa Claus, about his real home on the planet Flarp. Santa was evil and if you wrote him he had a sure way of finding you…coming on Christmas morning to capture you make you become his slave on Flarp. Itachi was such a good brother and Sasuke was glad that Itachi had treated him like an adult and told him the truth about how things worked and how the world truly was. Now Sasuke just needed to rescue Naruto from making the biggest mistake of his life and since Sasuke was older by four months than his beloved the responsibility to keep his angel safe lay on his shoulders.

Sasuke chewed on his bottom lip as he tried to figure out a game plan. He couldn't just walk over and take the card from Naruto, the blond had put a lot of work into his wish-list and if Sasuke took it, it would make him sad…and angry. Maybe angry enough to withhold handholding and the occasional hug, Sasuke shuddered at that horrible thought.

But still…he needed to find a way to save Naruto from becoming a mindless slave to the aliens of Flarp. Besides, if Santa succeeded with his evil plan, that would mean that Naruto would be taken away from him…that was totally unacceptable. Naruto was his bride, his beloved and his best friend….although he could be truly annoying sometimes. Sasuke just knew that his life would be empty without Naruto in it and he was determined to make sure he'd never have to experience that.

Finally Sasuke saw his chance, Naruto had finished his card and with one last proud look at it he handed it to Kurenai so that the teacher could place it in the sack that would be delivered to the Santa in the mall so that he could read them all.

Naruto went over and looked at Sakura and Lee's card and Sasuke tried to stomp down the jealousy monster that growled in his tummy when Naruto smiled at someone other than him. Sasuke sneakily got up from his table and crawled over to Kurenai's desk where she had placed the finished cards while waiting for all the children to be done. Naruto's bright card was easily recognized and dark eyes darted around the classroom to make sure that everyone was busy before he reached out a pale, chubby hand and grabbed the card…placing it under his sweater until he could get rid of it for real.

As Sasuke crawled back to his place he breathed a huge sigh of relief, he had done it, and he had saved Naruto from mortal danger.

Naruto turned away from Sakura and waved at Sasuke, grinning widely and showing of the gap in his mouth where his front teeth should be…Naruto was very proud to have lost almost all his milk teeth. Sasuke smiled back after running his tongue over his own pearly white big boy teeth, feeling warm and lucky to have Naruto as his best friend and bride.

Eventually all the kids had finished and it was time to place the cards in the sack. Kurenai picked up each card and showed it to the class to be gushed over before she put it carefully in the bag. Naruto was bouncing excitedly in his seat waiting for his card to be shown so that everyone could see how awesome it was.

His bounces grew smaller and smaller with each card and a worried look started to creep onto his features, Sasuke did not like how that made him feel at all.

Soon enough the pile on Kurenai's desk had disappeared and all the cards were shown.

"Where's my cawd?" Naruto asked Kurenai in a trembling voice, his little hands were made into fists to stop them from shaking.

Kurenai looked at the floor and underneath all the papers but the card was still missing. "I don't know Naruto-kun; did you take it back to change something?"

Naruto shook his head and then looked down at the table top so that no one would see how close to tears he was. He had written his biggest wish on that card and if Santa didn't get it, it wouldn't come true.

"Ha ha, Naruto's card was probably so ugly that Santa didn't want it and made it disappear." Kiba scoffed and that only made Naruto bend his head lower, was it true? Maybe it was because he made it pink? Maybe Santa only liked red or green? Naruto didn't know what to think, all he knew was that he was sad.

Sasuke saw red at Kiba's comment and jumped over the table to tackle the other boy to the floor. "Don't you dare say such a thing about Naruto! His card was bootiful, much prettier than your yucky list!" With every word Sasuke banged Kiba's head against the linoleum floor causing the brunet to scream his heart out in both pain and fear.

Everything erupted in chaos, Hinata and Shikamaru tried to rescue Kiba from the rabid Uchiha as Sakura and Karin sighed about how strong and cool Sasuke-kun was. Chouji was nibbling on a crayon, making his teeth a charming sky blue, Gaara wet himself from the excitement and Neji snuck his card to the top of the sack, so that Santa would read his first, before he got tired. Naruto just sat at his table, still trying not to cry. Kurenai pinched the bridge of her nose and tried to will the headache.

After a lot of fuss and coaxing Kurenai managed to break up the fight and calm the children down just in time for the bell to chime and signal the end of the day and the start of Christmas break. She waved the kids goodbye and watched them trot out the door. "Don't worry Naruto-kun; I will continue to look for your card okay?" Naruto nodded as he pulled on his green mittens and blue hat but he still looked really sad, Sasuke hovered over him protectively clad in his blue jacket and blue hat marked with the Uchiha fan.

**oo—oo—oo**

The walk home was silent and awkward, Naruto was so sad and Sasuke didn't know what to do to make it better. He missed Naruto's smile and he would do anything to get it back. He squeezed Naruto's hand in silent comfort.

"Sas'ke…do you think Santa hates me?" Naruto looked at him with huge blue eyes.

"Who could hate you Nato? You're lovely." Sasuke answered seriously. He had tried to explain about alien Santa to Naruto but the blond refused to listen, he still thought Santa was a good guy and Sasuke didn't want to take his dreams away from him.

"B-but maybe he doesn't like kids who don't have a mommy?" Naruto's voice was trembling now and Sasuke was starting to panic.

"That's just crazy! Santa likes all children, and he loves you…just like me." The last part was said in a rush by a beet red Uchiha.

Naruto just nodded and squeezed Sasuke's hand harder but didn't say anything else. Mud and grime covered their shoes as they walked and that was just one more thing Naruto was sad about. It was just before Christmas and not a single snowflake in sight. Maybe there wouldn't be any Christmas at all this year…without the card how would Santa know what he wished for?

Naruto gave Sasuke an awkward hug goodbye and hurried home. He needed his daddy's lap and a good cry.

Sasuke watched the blond go and swallowed the lump in his throat, he walked faster, he needed to get home and figure things out.

At home he was met by Itachi who was wearing a knitted sweater with a huge snowman on the front and looked like he was ready to kill someone. Sasuke would have snickered at him if he wasn't so upset.

"What's up tiny? You look awful." Itachi said as a greeting, momentarily forgetting the terrible humiliation their mother had forced him to wear.

Sasuke looked up at his big brother with large glistening eyes. "I did a good thing today…But why do I feel so bad about it?" Sasuke's lip trembled as he threw himself into his brother's arms. He had made his angel cry and now he didn't know how to fix things.

Itachi looked very surprised as he found himself with an armful of little boy but he soon hugged his brother close and leaned his chin on Sasuke's soft hair. "Okay tiny, tell me all about it and we'll see what we can do…okay?"

**oo—oo—oo**

Christmas Eve dawned and Naruto tried to burrow deeper in his blankets and fall back to sleep. His daddy had made things better but Naruto was still worried. Santa had never gotten his card, how would he find him and bring him what he wanted on Christmas Day?

"Come on down Naruto, I have some hot chocolate and gingerbread frogs waiting for you!" Minato called up the stairs.

Naruto turned in his heaps of blankets and stared up at the ceiling…he did like the gingerbread frogs his daddy made and his tummy was rumbling. Besides, he couldn't ruin the holiday for his daddy. Making his decision Naruto crawled out of bed and straightened his Transformers pajamas before he hurried down the stairs.

Minato had set the table in the living room in front of the twinkling Christmas tree and he smiled brightly as his son walked in the room, barefoot and with the worst case of bed-head Minato had ever seen.

"Have you looked outside Naru?" Minato asked slyly as he poured the hot chocolate in a sunshine colored mug for Naruto.

Naruto shook his head and glanced out the window only to stop in shock. The ground was covered in pure white and large flakes were falling lazily from the sky.

"It's snowing…daddy it's SNOWING!!" Naruto started to do a mad little dance as he flailed his arms and stomped his feet in glee. "I need to get out thewe; I need my sleigh….oooh I need to call Sas'ke!"

"Calm down and drink your coco and eat your frogs, it's too early to call Sasuke…the snow isn't going anywhere." Minato picked up his spazzing son and carried him to the couch.

"You can't be suwe of that." Naruto pouted but bit the head off a frog and chomped the cookie down.

As father and son enjoyed their unhealthy but Christmassy breakfast the doorbell rang. Naruto perked up and ran to open the door. Outside was a very unhappy Uchiha escorted by an older but none the happier Uchiha. Sasuke was crying and leaped at Naruto holding him close.

"I'm so sorry Naruto, so sorry! I o-only wanted to p-protect you." Sasuke sniffled and buried his face in Naruto's neck. "Please don't stop being my friend…please! I'll do anything."

Sasuke pulled away slightly from Naruto and pulled out a crinkly and slightly torn pink card from his pocket and handed it to Naruto who looked at it with wide eyes.

"You took it? Why Sas'ke? Why would you do that?" Naruto asked as he cradled his card close.

"Because Santa is no good, I didn't want him to take you away from me…I'm really sorry Nato…." Sasuke started crying again and Itachi rolled his eyes. His little brother was such a drama queen.

Naruto looked at his crying friend. "Pwomise me you will never do anything like this again." He said seriously.

Sasuke nodded fiercely and wiped his nose with the edge of his scarf causing Itachi to cringe at the un-Uchihaness of it all. "I promise! Never ever ever!"

"Good, then I fowgive you." Naruto was secretly pleased that Sasuke cared that much about him and at least now he knew that Santa hadn't made his card disappear because he hated him. He pulled Sasuke close and wrapped his arms around him. Looking up Naruto caught sight of the weird branch his daddy had hung in the doorway, when Naruto asked Minato said that it was a Christmas tradition made for kissing. Shrugging his tiny shoulders Naruto pulled Sasuke even closer and planted a large wet one right on Sasuke's lips reducing the youngest Uchiha into a pile of stuttering much that rivaled Rudolph himself in terms of redness.

Naruto grinned at him. "Santa is awesome!" He exclaimed. "He's given me pwecisely what I wanted and even a day early." Naruto started to bounce as he dragged Sasuke and Itachi inside and closed the door. "I wished for snow and to spend Chwistmas with you and here you awe!" Naruto giggled happily.

Sasuke still hadn't recovered from the kiss so he just went along with anything Naruto said and did. His angel had forgiven him…and kissed him. Sasuke's world was perfect.

"This will be the bestest Chwistmas evah!" Naruto started to dance again and this time Sasuke joined him in his glee.

Minato only shook his head and went to the kitchen to get more cookies and more mugs and Itachi sprawled into a chair, resigned to spend Christmas Eve with a couple of little kids. Slowly a wicked grin spread over his features…Oh the stories he could tell them. Itachi chuckled evilly to himself.

Ah the spirit of Christmas and impressionable little boys…He would have so much fun, Itachi chuckled evilly to himself.

**oo—oo—oo**

"No bastard, that doesn't go there." Naruto rescued the tiny glass angel from his husband's clutches and placed it delicately on a branch high on the Christmas tree they were decorating.

"You're so bossy when it comes to Christmas and decorating, what's the big deal?" Sasuke grumbled as he picked up another ornament from the box and hung it in the tree.

"Christmas is my favorite time of the year…I want it to be perfect. Of course it always is perfect when I get to spend it with you." Naruto replied with a grin and leaned in to kiss the pout away from Sasuke's full lips.

"Smooth you dork…very smooth." Sasuke said sarcastically but a small smile played around his lips. Gods he loved his angel…more and more with every year. Naruto was his perfect match in every single way.

"Hey bastard, do you remember our first Christmas together?" Naruto asked and his voice had sunk into a low rumble that made shivers go down Sasuke's spine.

"Yeah…" He answered warily, how could he ever forget? That had been the first time Naruto had kissed him on the mouth.

"You know...I never did punish you for stealing my card to Santa." Naruto said in that low tone that drove Sasuke crazy.

"Hey you forgave me for that!"

"Perhaps, but I still think you need to be punished." Naruto moved closer and breathed into Sasuke's ear. "Take off your clothes and lay down in front of the fireplace."

"What? No! You get naked, I won't!" Sasuke huffed.

Naruto only smirked and licked down Sasuke's throat, making his husband shiver. "Do as I say! Yesterday after you'd finished fucking my brains to mush you promised me I could do anything and this is what I want…now get to it!" Naruto gave Sasuke a swat on his bum to send him on his way. "Get naked and lie down on the carpet." He ordered as he went to sit down in the large plush armchair that was placed by the couch.

Sasuke gave his husband a glare but did as he was told and undressed before he placed himself on the soft rug and waited for more instructions. He didn't want to admit it but Naruto in this forceful mood always turned him on beyond belief. He loved Naruto in every way but sometimes it felt really good to be told what to do.

Naruto drank in the sight of Sasuke, he was so beautiful and the way the twinkling lights from the tree played over his pale skin made him look like some sort of fairy tale creature…and elf maybe, to beautiful to be real. Naruto adjusted his erection in his jeans and leaned forward, he was ready to play.

"You must do everything I want you to, no hesitation and no back-talking…do you understand?" Naruto asked in a low grumble.

Sasuke nodded his head and tried not to shiver in anticipation. He wondered what Naruto had in mind for him.

"Run your hands down your chest Sasuke; stroke your skin as if it was me caressing it." Naruto leaned back so that he wouldn't miss a thing.

Sasuke's breath hitched but he did as he was told and ran his long slender fingers over his heated skin. Starting at his neck and moving down downwards, stopping to circle his nipples and pinch them gently until they were hardened red peaks before moving lower.

"Good, that's so very good Sas…You're so pretty." Naruto's voice was hoarser and he shifted in his seat, adjusting his erection again.

"Now move those hands to that pretty, red cock of yours. Wrap your fingers around it and jerk off in front of me…I want to see everything!" Naruto tossed Sasuke a bottle of lube that he had fished out of his pocket before he unbuttoned his jeans and plunged his own hand into his underwear as he watched Sasuke comply.

Sasuke moaned and pulled his legs up to his sides. He bent his knees and placed his feet flat on the floor. Sasuke shimmied, grabbing his pile of clothes and bunching it together under his head…He wanted to see Naruto as he pleasured himself. He wanted to see what it did to his husband.

Slowly and with slightly shaking hands Sasuke picked up the lube and uncapped the lid. He squirted some of the clear gel out in his hands and coated his fingers in it. Then he reached down and took his cock in one hand and began to stroke it slowly, shuddering at the sensations, making Naruto shiver in turn.

"That's it love, that's just right. Stroke that gorgeous cock!" Naruto watched in rapture, this was so hot; Sasuke almost took his breath away.

Sasuke continued to stroke his erection as he brought his other hand lower between his legs, pausing with two slicked fingers ready to plunge them into himself.

"Oh fuck yes!" Naruto groaned as he pulled his pants and underwear down his thighs so that he could spread his legs more. "Do it Sas, fuck yourself with your fingers…get yourself ready for me."

Sasuke moaned again and slid his fingers inside, tensing to accommodate the intrusion but feeling so good. Hearing Naruto's hiss made him feel even better and he slowly stared to move his fingers in and out of his hole, scissoring them gently, softening the tense muscles.

The knowledge that Naruto was watching his every move was maddening. Sasuke started to trash around on the carpet and he moved both his hands faster, jerking his cock with one while fucking himself with the other. Sasuke knew that he was only moments away from cumming and he whined softly at the back of his throat.

"Stop!"

Sasuke stilled at the order but it was so hard…he wanted to cum. His body still jerked and shivered and he wanted nothing more that to chase that moment of pure bliss that was so close.

"I never said you could cum." Naruto stood up from the chair and took off the rest of his clothes. His body shimmered in bronze and gold and Sasuke moaned at the sight of him…all slender lines and lean muscles. He had the most beautiful husband in the entire world and he was all his.

Sasuke spread his legs wantonly, removing his fingers so that Naruto could see his hole winking at him. Sasuke wanted Naruto to fill him; he wanted to become one with the one he loved.

"Fuck you're so hot! I love you and I need to fuck you." Naruto hissed between clenched teeth as he leaned down to grab the lube and slathered his cock with it.

When he was done he walked back to the chair and sat down, leaving a bewildered and wanton Sasuke behind. Sasuke had been so sure that Naruto was going to fuck him, now he didn't know what to do.

"Come on baby…get off the floor and come here and ride me."

Sasuke moaned and crawled over to Naruto, he couldn't wait to have him inside him. He slowly got up on Naruto's knee, leaning in to kiss the blond deeply as he straddled him.

Sasuke reached behind him and grabbed Naruto's cock in one hand, giving it a few strokes before positioning it at his entrance and slowly lowering himself on it.

Both men hissed at the feeling. Naruto's hands came up to rest on Sasuke's pale hips as Sasuke sat still, getting used to the big cock lodged inside him.

"Just give me a second…it's been a while." Sasuke panted out.

Naruto nodded and licked Sasuke's neck. It had been a while since he had topped but that didn't matter. Sex with Sasuke was wonderful no matter how they had it.

After a minute or two, Sasuke started to move, sliding himself up Naruto's cock and then dropping himself back onto it.

Naruto groaned loudly and Sasuke could see the pulse in his neck beating rapidly. It made him feel powerful and hot as hell, knowing that he could make Naruto react this way.

"You feel so good Sas; I want to fuck you so hard!" Naruto whispered in his ear as he continued to move up and down on Naruto's erection.

"Then do it!" Sasuke whispered back. "Fuck me the way you want to."

Naruto's hands immediately tightened on Sasuke's thighs and he pulled him down, burying himself inside, as deep as he could. Sasuke moaned loudly at the feeling of being filled to the brim and his head fell backwards.

Naruto was basically lifting Sasuke up and down his cock, slamming into him on the downward thrust making their sweaty skin stick together. With one hand Naruto reached up and grabbed a handful of Sasuke's silky black hair, pulling him close and claiming his lips.

"I love you so fucking much Sasuke." He growled between kisses and thrusts.

"I love you too, forever and always…you know that!"

Naruto's hand released Sasuke's hair and traveled to wrap around his cock instead, jerking it in rhythm with his thrusts that were becoming more and more erratic.

"Cum for me Sas…." Naruto begged and Sasuke could do nothing but comply. He arched his back like a bow tightened his ass around Naruto's cock and screamed his release as ribbons of come shot out his cock and onto Naruto's chest.

Naruto couldn't hold back wither and with one final thrust and one last kiss he came inside his love, wrapping his arms tightly around Sasuke, Naruto held him close as he rode out his orgasm.

"Wow…" Was the first thing Naruto said when he finally could breathe right again.

"Yeah…wow." Sasuke chuckled. "I'm so owning your ass tomorrow though."

"Anything you want love, anything at all." Naruto kissed Sasuke's sweaty shoulder.

"Be careful what you promise Naruto." Sasuke purred and Naruto's spent cock actually twitched in interest before it decided it was done for the moment.

"So what time is the family coming?" Naruto asked as they started to get up from the chair, they were sweaty and sticky and in need of a good shower.

"Oh in about a half an hour, we always tend to cut it a bit close don't we?" Sasuke answered as he bent down to retrieve his clothes.

Naruto nodded and looked at the mess they had left on the chair with a grimace. "Hey bastard…let's save this seat for your brother."

Sasuke's laughter rang through the house as he laced his fingers together with Naruto's and pulled him towards the bathroom.

The lights on the tree twinkled and reflected on an old worn card that was placed on the mantelpiece. The hot pink color had faded a little but the reindeer still glittered and the message written still stood out.

_Dear Santa, all I want for Kristmas is snow, my daddy and my Sas'ke. Thank you. Naruto._

Sometimes wishes do come true.

**Merry Christmas!**

**AN** – _Thank you so much for reading and as always I would love to hear what you thought! _


End file.
